Misterio nuevamente
by etheros
Summary: Martin AU, tras el caso el dia de las sombras no todo termino de la forma que se esperaba, ratificado k por ahora. Todos los derechos de martin mystery y su franquicia pertenecen a la compañia francesa marathon esta historia es puramente por fines de entretenimiento y no gano nada.
Martin AU, tras el caso el día de las sombras no todo término de la forma que se esperaba, ratificado k por ahora, haremfic. todos los derechos de Martín mystery y su franquicia pertenecen a la compañía francesa marathon esta historia es puramente por fines de entretenimiento y no gano nada.

"discurso" conversación

'discurso' pensamiento

Misterio nuevamente

Cap. 1

"Y... así es como termina", esos fueron los pensamientos que tuve en este el cual pienso es mi último momento que pienso que pensé que podría tener en este mundo al estar en este extraño y peligroso lugar el cual se encuentra Más allá de las 'puertas', decía un joven adulto rubio con un traje negro especializado para los más hábiles y extraordinarios agentes del centro un joven adulto de 1.74 metros de altura con una complexión elástica y un marco fuerte el cual tenía ensangrentado su uniforme de combate como llegue aquí se preguntaba el joven de cabello rubio en tanto sostenía su costado un lugar el cual había sido dañado por el cuerno de un extraño ser con púas alrededor de su cuerpo, intentaba respirar en tanto se sostenía contra una sección del muro cavernoso intentando respirar en tanto detallaba su al rededor, un lugar el cual parecía un mundo rodeado por cavernas, de un suelo fisurado y ennegrecido de cuyas grietas se liberaba un horrible calor y un desagradable olor un fuerte olor a sulfuro sin lugar a dudas un lugar que liberaba un extraño y perturbador sentimiento, un sentimiento de miedo, malicia, ira, odio, una peste que sin duda podría perturbar a cualquiera Pero qué se puede esperar de lugar más allá de las 'puertas' un término muy utilizado en el centro para delimitar el espacio donde acaba nuestro mundo y comienza el mismo infierno o así se le conoce en the center un lugar en el cual yacen los mayores peligros del mundo humano, peligrosas criaturas las cuales ya no poseen cabida en el mundo moderno, o cuya voluntad no les permite trascender a otro mundo hacen de este lugar su hogar 'tras una reja de barrotes laser, seres creados de odio cuya única meta es destruir a la misma raza de la cual provienen ciertamente irónico, creaciones hechas con el propósito de destruir o esclavizar a sus propios creadores estén estos o no al tanto, supongo que todo comenzó desde ese momento.

FLASHBACK

Desde el momento en el que 'di' el día después que enfrente a una entidad conocida como (barak) o el rey sombra una entidad atrapada en el submundo por miles de años el cual tiene una oportunidad de escapar de ciertas condiciones para cambiar roles con el mundo humano y no estar confinado a una dimensión de sólo oscuridad al haber vencido al rey sombra algo curioso pasó tanto a mi como a di, al haber vencido al rey sombra todos fueron liberados y recuperaron sus sombras yo también la recuperé pero esta era un 'poco' diferente...

no es como si tuviera voluntad es más como si fuera otro brazo una extensión más de mí, otro ser que era yo mismo pero al mismo tiempo no lo era esta estaba bajo mi control, podía ordenarle a que hiciera lo que mi voluntad deseara cumplía todos mis caprichos no importando cuales estos eran por supuesto eso levanto ciertas preguntas en el centro se hicieron amplias investigaciones acerca de cuáles eran mis habilidades y se descubrió que debido al haber vencido al rey sombra se despertó en mí una capacidad especial, es realmente increíble Martín Mystery era el primer usuario umbra kinetico del mundo o al menos quien tenía la habilidad para hacerse el más poderoso cosa la cual llamó mucho la atención de la jefe ciertamente tener el potencial para desarrollar un gran y poderoso usuario umbra kinetic le daba a el centro una oportunidad para poder poseer un agente especializado para poder enfrentar las misiones de más alto Rango por tanto y debido a acierto otro asunto fui asignado directamente bajo la tutoría de la jefe, se imaginan todo lo que podría aprender, Pero todo no era necesariamente en color de rosa como sé dice el otro asunto di ya no era la misma, siempre desde que ella veía algo sobrenatural sus nervios no lo soportaban y comenzaba a entrar en un estado paranoico, ciertamente esto le prohibió continuar en the center desde que dejo las misiones en the center ella ciertamente parecía bastante feliz, más tranquila como una adolescente normal todo parecía bien en su vida yo también estuve feliz por ella excepto cuando estos ataques de paranoia comenzaron a ocurrir alrededor de mi debido a mi sombra y mis crecientes habilidades umbrakineticas esto comenzó a lentamente separarnos claro no es como si yo lo causara el hecho de que mi sombra tuviera la capacidad de moverse pienso es lo que causaba su inseguridad más aun esa separación comenzó a agravar nuestra relación, el alejamiento se convirtió en directo rechazo pienso que el hecho de que mi sombra tuviera la capacidad de moverse se hizo demasiado para que ella lo pudiera controlar esta relación llego hasta el punto en el que di y yo cortamos lazos definitivamente nuestra relación desde ese momento comenzó a afectar nuestra vida familiar di se comportaba normal frente a papá y mamá pero... en el momento en el que entraba a la habitación en que se encontraban todo parecía extraño

ella se hacía distante y su temperamento se disparaba, casi escalando a lo físico, nuestros padres preocupados intentaron arreglarlo, pero no pudieron, debido a esto su relación comenzó a degradarse.

Al ver esto me di cuenta que yo parecía ser el origen de los problemas de los mystery-lombard así que debido a esto preferí abandonar la casa, realmente siempre pensé que no encajaba en casa, aunque fuera un poco al llegar generalmente me encerraba en mi habitación y comenzaba a interactuar con otros siendo el payaso, siempre burlándome y comportándome infantil, solo interactuando con otros cuando era realmente necesario mucho antes de obtener estas nuevas habilidades. Ir al centro y borrar los recuerdos de di, papá y mamá, así como de todos quienes me conocieron pareció solo ser un paso lógico, no pienso negar quien soy, pero no puedo interponerme en las vidas de otros, por esto desaparecí justo como un fantasma y así pude convertirme en agente a tiempo completo en el centro terminando mi educación y continuando mi entrenamiento allí, ocasionalmente revisaba como les iba, a distancia claro está.

No hubo una decisión que se me dificultara tanto en la vida pero al ver como terminaron felices y tranquilos pienso que fue la decisión correcta, jav y billy no se lo tomaron bien pero estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo en que ella ciertamente se veía mucho más feliz incluso se hicieron amigos en la academia claro yo no estaba ahí con ellos más, yo me encontraba entrenado en el centro en tanto mantenía 'un ojo' o en este caso dos pares de estos en di, debo decir que aunque la oportunidad fue grande Boss o M.O.M era una esclavista, pero aprendí mucho, durante el tiempo que estuve entrenando algo curioso pero muy importante ocurrió, estaba analizando unas muestras específicamente unas garras de hombre lobo fantasma cuando comencé a tener un deseo casi incontenible de utilizar mi pasaje de sombras habilidad recientemente obtenida la cual me permite crear un agujero de gusano de oscuridad y transportarme casi inmediatamente a cualquier parte del globo pero solo lo había probado en mí el deseo irrefrenable que tuve fue usar mi pasaje de sombras en las garras de hombre lobo, al hacerlo sentí un fuerte dolor en todo mi cuerpo el cual llamo la atención de Boss y corrió hacia mí, la escuche llamando mi nombre pero eso se detuvo en cuanto escuche un grito de sorpresa y aturdimiento, al girar teniendo mis ojos aun cerrados del dolor me di cuenta que podía ver a través de mis parpados al ver a mis manos..., no realmente vi nada y me pregunte que se supone está pasando con migo después de eso me desmaye, evitando todo el drama... resulta ser que al realizar estudios en mis habilidades las cuales y a través del propio legendex de Boss se descubrió que según textualmente del pasaje "y la oscuridad del rey sombra absorbe todo a su paso" resulta que dependiendo de mi habilidad, conocimiento y estado físico y mental puedo absorber habilidades inherentes de otros seres, así que... "hooola me presento soy Martín mystery poderoso usuario umbrakinetico que puede hacerse invisible", habilidad que hubiera dado un mejor uso de no ser por que intente espiar a Boss en su ducha, no una de mis mejores ideas pero, VAMOSSS esa mujer es SEXY, en tal caso comencé mis nuevas lecciones de que hacer y que no con mis habilidades, algo similar a Ben Parker con Peter y el "con un gran poder..." aunque no pude evitar notar que desde ese entonces Boss tenía en ciertas ocasiones que nos encontrábamos solos un muy agradable y atrayente movimiento en sus caderas.

...

(Sacudir cabeza)

Para no distraerme de mis pensamientos, seguí utilizando mis ahora nuevas habilidades para vigilar Torrington desde una perspectiva más cercana y en ocasiones ayudar con un caso y obtener souvenirs, no sean mal pensados no esos subenirs, pude obtener una máquina de escribir muy antigua la cual tenía un extraño brillo purpura esta pertenecía a uno de mis escritores de misterio favorito al escuchar de cuanto me gustaba su trabajo decidió regalarme su máquina de escribir pero debo decir que se comportaba algo extraño, una increíble guitarra la cual tenía ese mismo brillo la obtuve en una tienda musical en la ciudad cerca de la academia la encargada (tami) estuvo un poco reluctante de venderme su instrumento incluso aumento mucho su precio, pero luego extrañamente accedió a venderme la guitarra dijo que pensaba que estaría mejor en mis manos, y una misión con un agente que se comportaba extraño, resulto ser que era Marvin el cual había tomado un trébol de un duende y este lo estaba transformando en uno pero tras unos cuantos problemas... (Marvin no queriendo devolver el trébol por sus poderes que aumentaban su suerte con lo que deseara su poseedor en el caso de Marvin era el escapar de situaciones peligrosas con la mejor mano, tch) pude recuperar el trébol y destruirlo el duende llamado luk fue liberado y resulto ser un hombre bajo una maldición, aparentemente el Trébol te convertía en un duende el cual Tenía que estar cerca del trébol y protegerlo Pero esto terminó en el momento en que lo destruí, al haberlo destruido regreso a ser un hombre normal muy mal vestido debo decir pero feliz de ser libre sin lugar a dudas. Luk me dejo los fragmentos del trébol cosa que no informe al centro solo dije que lo destruí, lo cual es cierto solo no dije que me quede con los fragmentos, no solo cualquier objeto exótico cierto? un trébol de la suerte dejado por un duende mágico fue mi suvenir, suvenir el cual tenía este brillo purpura, durante mis…. (vacaciones obligadas no remuneradas) tradúzcase como Boss no queriendo que me hiciera tan obsesivo del trabajo como ella me encontré en Alemania en una hermosa casa de campo en algún lugar tan lejos de la tecnología como se pudiera, descubrí la primera noche que me encontré allí solo con mis pensamientos tuve ese irrefrenable deseo de absorber la máquina de escribir, en esta ocasión no me desmaye pero si estuve mareado dos días "quizá me acostumbro a usar mi habilidad de absorción" pensé, al terminar mi mareo quise comer unas papas, supongo que dos días para un adolescente con comida sana y baja en grasa cobro su cuota pero para mi sorpresa pude ver las mejores más grasosas y menos sanas pero más deliciosas papas del mundo, por supuesto como todo adolescente civilizado lo maneje de la mejor forma posible y... me lance inmediatamente sobre las papas, cuál fue mi sorpresa al atravesar las papas y estrellar mi cara en la mesa pero antes de creer que había perdido la cabeza por comida recordé la máquina de escribir... y.…. si no era una ordinaria máquina de escribir, y si ese brillo significaba algo más quizá ese brillo me señalaba objetos místicos que quizá podría absorber, así que intente crear otra imagen en mi cabeza y funciono, extrañamente solo pude pensar en di llevando dos porciones de papas la ilusión era incluso mejor podría jurar que sentía el olor de las papas y la escuchaba hablarme, no se toma un genio para saber que hice después de preguntarme porque es que di estaba allí y comer una buena cena claro está, una semana después y volví al centro, con mi equipaje siendo una máquina de escribir, una guitarra y un trébol más ligeros, al absorber la guitarra la música que tocaba obtenía un timbre especial como en la leyenda de Orfeo la música que tocaba se encontraba en un nuevo nivel, mi música podía hacer que cuando toque una canción esta cambia el ánimo y ambiente de los que me rodeaban, podía tocar canciones tan felices que eran capaces de causar euforia o canciones tan tristes que causaban depresión, digo ya sabía tocar instrumentos pero al absorber la guitarra todo esto fue a un nuevo nivel.

Y.… con respecto al trébol, no lo sé, no me hice rico, lo sobrenatural no se presentó ante mi más de lo usual, pero….

O.… no...

Qué tal si lo que más buscaba no eran encuentros sobrenaturales o dinero.

Qué tal si lo que buscaba era aprecio?, cercanía, amor quizá?, eso me recuerda que cuando llegue al centro tras estar en mi habitación me dirigí a la oficina de Boss, pero no encontré a nadie, en tal caso quise aprovechar el tiempo y me dirigí a la habitación con el super leyendex para hacer algo de estudio, algo que Boss felizmente taladro en mi mente hasta que se me hizo un hábito. Al entrar en la habitación noté un sonido este se encontraba en un cuarto contiguo al cual me encontraba, me acerqué sigilosamente para ver de qué se trataba, pero al acercarme terminé tropezando y abriendo la puerta. lo que se apareció ante mí nunca lo olvidare...

Boss en toda su desnuda gloria al haber terminado una ducha, tomada por sorpresa e impactada en silencio mirándome esa hermosa y al mismo tiempo atemorizante imagen (por lo que quizá ocurriría en un momento) nunca la olvidare, quedo plasmada en mi mente, peeero como supuse y estuve en lo cierto el castigo fue aterrador 'aunque totalmente lo valió' desde que no podía cuidar las mascotas de Boss porque quizá tomaría muestras y ustedes saben demasiado poder corromper bla bla, eso fue lo que me dijeron (aclaración: yo no dije nada de la guitarra, trébol y máquina de escribir) no pude hacer trabajos en the center así que Torrington consiguió durante un bedel nuevo, aunque darme un descanso del trabajo, el entrenamiento, mis estudios y estar con mis amigos en la misma escuela no me pareció mucho castigo... y... estaba Boss sonriendo cuando decidió mi castigo?, en tal caso java y billy estaban felices e incluso (conocí) y me hice amigo de diana lombard ella... no cambio mucho solo no se aterrorizaba a mi alrededor, pero si aproveche el tiempo, recordé un día entre clases cuando java era arbitro para el equipo de básquet y billy estaba en clase con di, yo me encontraba recogiendo las hojas en un jardín en la parte trasera de Torrington junto a un antiguo pozo de agua sellado con una placa de roca allí recordé se encontraba el hechicero de Torrington, Morgan era su nombre y recuerdo que en su momento intente buscar su cetro para obtener un recuerdo pero ni mis lentes especiales pudieron encontrar su rastro solo el del lugar de aprisionamiento de Morgan, pero, hooo eso si lo disfrute desde que poseo la capacidad de ver lo sobrenatural use mi visión para tratar de encontrar el báculo de Morgan al utilizar mi visión logré encontrar un rastro el cual me guio a las afueras de Torrington en un extraño y viejo muy antiguo árbol logré divisar entre las raíces del árbol un extraño brillo por eso estuve excavando durante 30 minutos y al final lo logré, pude encontrarlo, el báculo de Morgan era mío al fin, pero este no se encontraba en buenas condiciones su madera se encontraba podrida aunque la joya del centro se encontraba en buen estado Así que Aprovechando que ahora y gracias a absorber la máquina de escribir, la guitarra y el trébol poseo mayor aguante y solo me da un dolor de cabeza cuando absorbo algo místico o sobrenatural, me dispuse a absorberlo.

Varias horas y una migraña después, me dispuse a investigar mi nueva habilidad, al parecer el hecho de que ya no poseía cetro no me permitió lanzar rayos mágicos, pero sí... hooohoooo y esto fue increíble obtuve la habilidad para, aunque fuera por pocos periodos de tiempo transformarme en un tipo de niebla haciéndome casi intangible y obteniendo la capacidad de atravesar muy pequeños espacios.

Con el centro vigilándome para no hacerme muy poderoso y con la excusa de "vigilar" mi crecimiento para asegurarse de que no haya problemas con el desarrollo de mis habilidades umbra kineticas, y mi constante deseo de probar mis alcances psíquicos estaba estancado y una noche en mi habitación único lugar en el que no era vigilado recordé a el gusano del grupo de los huesos en Torrington, el lugar era no accesible a menos que se pudieran abrir portales dimensionales a la locación bajo la torre del reloj en Torrington pero center no se preocupó mucho por limpiar el gusano, lo malo es que no podía acceder a esa dimensión, lo bueno es que recordé que para salir de esa dimensión utilice el cortador láser, me pregunte si al absorber uno podría obtener nuevas habilidades como cuando ese tipo de grados avanzados de Torrington uso electricidad para activar las runas en el pasaje al laberinto y yo pude hacer lo mismo en este para escapar, es decepcionante que no pueda acceder al gusano porque podría obtener tanto poder, sobre todo desde que note que mi reloj no aumento en tiempo cuando estuve en el laberinto por lo tanto es una dimensión sin tiempo el gusano al ser de esa dimensión no envejecería lo que significaba que el cadáver del gusano aún se podría encontrar y si absorbiera parte de este obtendría grandes poderes en tal caso lo que sí puedo hacer es buscar la armería para absorber un cortador, el camino a la armería no fue fácil pero agradeciendo a las habilidades del licántropo pude llegar sin ser notado tome un cortador además de otra cosa y regrese a mi habitación lo absorbí y...

Oooooo si tras un ligero dolor de cabeza junte mis dedos y... una chispa ocurrió entre estos se imaginan?, ahora poseo el inicio para habilidades electrokineticas, aunque sea un leve shock por ahora es similar a una macana eléctrica, pero es un inicio.

Siete meses después y finalmente obtuve lo que esperaba tras todo ese tiempo en entrenamiento (ambos con Boss y propio: ¿no creerán que las habilidades psíquicas se fortalecen como por arte de magia, o sí?) logré obtener una misión.

Aparentemente un equipo logro terminar una misión en un lugar llamado terrorlandia(tch, eso es suerte), como decía en este parque de atracciones que está diseñado para dar una espeluznante aura contenía mucha diversión para parejas amantes de la acción y el peligro, en este parque había una atracción llamada la tumba del juicio final el equipo encontró que los rumores de desapariciones eran ciertos y provocados por un espíritu guardián, uno verdadero (como si una atracción necesitara verdaderos objetos arqueológicos), en tal caso el espíritu era el de la tumba de akenatón el cual se encontraba en una cámara especial en la atracción, decidí que este era el mejor lugar para empezar, la misión era investigar acerca de unos extraños ruidos y sucesos cerca a esta tumba egipcia, al llegar allí todo parecía muy animado, pero al acercarme a la tumba esta estaba cerrada, así que decidí infiltrarme y al llegar a el altar note que habían, dos cosas extrañas y una sorprendente, la primera unas inscripciones que decían 'aquel que moleste al escarabajo sagrado se desvanecerá en el espíritu de los muertos vivientes', la segunda era que muchas partes en el altar estaba llena de rasguños, profundos y feroces rasguños, y lo sorprendente en una letra purpura invisible al ojo humano decía 'soy el espíritu convocado para proteger los restos mortales de akenaton si fallo en mi misión enfrentaran la ira de la feroz oscuridad' en ese momento escuche unos movimientos tras de mí y al dar la vuelta sólo puede observar una sombra que sea abalanzó hacia mí y me arrojó hacia el muro al muro donde se encontraba según los informes la urna del espíritu, este abrió un pasaje el cual me arrojó a través de un túnel hacia una enorme cámara poco iluminada (Claro está que en ese momento pensé que los trabajadores del parque no se andaban con rodeos a la hora de reconstruir un juego), seguí escuchando sus pasos pero estos se escuchaban a la lejanía, me parecieron durante un leve instante cómo los sonidos que hace un predador decidiendo la forma de atacar a su presa, segundo tras segundo minuto tras minuto cada vez que giraba no podía ver nada más que oscuridad pero seguía escuchando los movimientos que hacía un cuerpo al moverse a través del suelo un enorme y Pesado cuerpo pero que al mismo tiempo posee una gran ligereza y velocidad, hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de utilizar mi visión especial y...

Fue un gran cambio, la atmósfera que brevemente se iluminaba ahora ante mis nuevos ojos era tan clara como la luz del día un muy aterrador día, ante mí se desplegaba la vista de una criatura con características félidas pero más grande que un gato normal aunque muy pequeño para ser un tigre, otras características eran no apreciables, este me miro con los ojos de un cazador y se arrojó a mí, por poco solo dándome tiempo para escapar antes de ser embestido por la gran sombra, continuamos luchando uno contra el otro, bueno no... mejor dicho el gato continuo atacando y yo continúe esquivando y agotándome tratando de acostumbrarme a su ritmo y recibiendo ocasionalmente grandes y profundos cortes, la criatura parecía estar jugando con migo limitando mis movimientos uno a uno para que no pudiera escapar cuando fuese que se aburriera o decidiera comerme, hasta que tropecé y este tomo su oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre mí, grave error, teniendo los colmillos de la sombra cerca de mi cara en tanto yo me agarraba a la cabeza de la sombra sintiendo su cálido aliento junto con ese olor a carne cruda y esos colmillos recordé mi última habilidad y reuniendo toda mi voluntad y restante energía libere un poderoso y tremendo shock con un nivel de poder el cual había logrado tras esos meses de entrenamiento directamente en la cabeza de la sombra felina este se tomó esto justo como se esperaba liberando un horrible chillido el cual helaba la sangre, esta sombra forcejeo en tanto yo me aferre sabiendo que liberar a la criatura seria mi fin, hasta que esta sombra dejo de moverse cuando había pasado un tiempo suficiente liberé a la criatura esperando que no hubiera peligro, para mi gran alivio no lo hubo puede levantar mi ensangrentado cuerpo quitándome de encima el cuerpo sombrío y al ver la caída forma de mí ahora ex-enemigo estando inerte en el suelo solo pude pensar en que lograría si absorbiera esa sombra y eso hice tras un leve momento de dolor de cabeza intente probar que nuevas habilidades había obtenido y fueron 2 para mi sorpresa, primero mis uñas se alargaban levemente asemejando a garras oscuras como hechas de ónix o de obsidiana y podía correr casi de forma imperceptible convirtiéndome en una veloz sombra que corría sin fricción gracias a un escudo psíquico el cual genera una onda de choque pequeña pero útil para arrojar enemigos y objetos en mi camino, decidí en pro de mi ex-enemigo llamar a esa habilidad Panthera (una carrera umbrakinetica), al terminar la misión me reporte y como usual no reporte el absorber a mi enemigo, aunque creo que Boss sospecha algo no puedo decirle, no quiero terminar en una celda de contención o helándome en el polo como ese engreído de Marvin.

Hablando de la otra cosa (por si lo habían olvidado) tome la estatua de las gemelas la cual en cuanto fue partida por di creo dopplegangers, por un breve instante pensé en que ocurriría si mi copia o copias tuvieran mente propia con un plan y oscuras intenciones como con di, pero aun así tenía ese instinto o deseo de absorber a las gemelas y así lo hice, al hacerlo no hubo mucho dolor, más bien fue poco más que una molestia y al utilizar mi habilidad no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro puesto que ante mí se levantó mi sombra, mi sonrisa se convirtió en una descarada mueca al notar como esta misma sombra... mi.. misma... sombra, la cual solo se movía en un plano bi-dimensional como una imagen plana de color negro se hincaba ante mí en una rodilla y decía "cuáles son sus órdenes maestro, estoy aquí para servirle rey sombra", desde ese momento comencé un tercer(y muy difícil) entrenamiento con mi propia sombra, un guerrero que no solo me iguala en técnica sino que cumple mis órdenes a cabalidad y no conoce el agotamiento, en ese instante me di cuenta que con mi poder y mi situación debía fortalecerme sacar lo mejor de la situación y convertirme en el mejor agente paranormal del mundo alguien quien no fallara a sus amigos, familia o a sí mismo, para no decepcionar a Boss, alguien para no fallar a di, alguien para proteger a jav y a billy. No más un débil adolescente sino el mejor agente de todos, no un adolescente sobre hormonal que no sabe más que presumir al ver una falda, sino un agente especial el cual sea reconocido por sus iguales como ser de la elite, estar en una posición que puede solo ser ocupada por los mejores de los mejores.

FLASHBACK FIN

Encuéntrenlo inútiles 'ese grito me saco de mis recuerdos'.

Esa era la voz del portero 'una avejentada voz de un ser lleno de maldad cuyo propósito es llenar el mundo humano con las criaturas del sub mundo destruyendo así el mundo humano y creando un planeta lleno de seres oscuros donde no brilla el sol'.

'Afortunadamente tenia a mi favor que tengo un traje oscuro y estar en un pasaje directo al inframundo con suficientes pasajes para poderme esconder por años, ese siendo el lado bueno el lado malo la herida en mi costado',

"Por aquí…"

"Que? ... cómo me encontraron", 'entonces me di cuenta estoy dejando un rastro de sangre la herida de antes', "estúpido monstruo", 'dije con voz baja'.

'Tengo que moverme rápido', continúe moviéndome lentamente por los corredores.

"Me estoy acercando humano…jejeje".

'Vamos corre, corre, corre,', gire hacia otro corredor, cada vez parecían haber menos cuartos, arg debí haber escogido una ramificación alejándome del camino principal, hasta que llegue a un corredor donde solo había dos habitaciones, derecha o izquierda, izquierda.

"Debe estar aquí puedo oler su sangre"

'Mi sangre?, ¿qué es este, un jodido mosquito?', seguí moviéndome, al final del corredor otros dos cuartos, ahí me di cuenta, el corredor de la izquierda conecta con el de la derecha que no tome antes y si continuo así solo terminare corriendo en círculos hasta que me atrapen o me desangre así que, derecha y... estoy muerto'.

Ante mí un majestuoso salón de baile de estilo gótico el cual se encuentra iluminado por velas, algunas colgadas de los candelabros, otras cerca a los muros un antiguo y en cierto sentido muy atrayente en apariencia salón de baile, el cual posee un espejo de la longitud del salón en el extremo distante, estando en el apuro en el que me encontraba camine hasta el espejo y me recosté contra este en un intento por alejarme lo más posible de mis perseguidores, cada vez puedo escucharlos acercarse más y más a mí, hasta que me rendí, ya no puedo hacer más, solo, llamé a mi sombra y al aparecer esta se inclinó ante mí y le dije, "este es el fin sombra no creí terminar así si te soy sincero creí terminar viejo junto a V(les revelare luego), no siendo el platillo de un escuadrón de monstruos devora humanos, siento que esta reunión sea corta pero quería decirte que lo has hecho bien, adiós sombra".

"Maestro, si me permite hay una salida", esto llamó mi interés y me quede callado expectante, este es el salón de sombras, el cual se dice perteneció a un antiguo y poderoso usuario de sombras que fallo donde usted triunfo y fue absorbido por su poder y se convirtió en el ente que usted conoció como barak el antiguo rey sombra.

Esta información me tomo por sorpresa y solo pude observar a mi entorno, pero mis mucitaciones fueron detenidas por sombra.

"Existe otro cuarto el cual tiene un gran poder que ni barak fue capaz de tomar, porque para entrar a este cuarto se debe pasar una prueba la cual consiste en dominar el poder de las sombras y bajar al mismo inframundo enfrentando grandes peligros para tomar este poder al llegar aquí lo único que debe hacer es poner su mano derecha en el espejo y ver con sus ojos para que el espejo le permita acceso a la cámara interior".

"Pero porque no podría barak intentarlo siendo el rey sombra?"

Sombra me observo y contesto, "porque para la prueba es esencial que el rey sombra no utilice ninguna habilidad sobrenatural, por este motivo no se podría ser diferente de un humano y por eso barak temía a esta prueba y no la intento por miedo a morir", "solo recuerde rey una vez iniciada esta prueba no podrá dar marcha atrás, solo hay 2 formas de terminar la prueba, 1. Ganar este poder al pasar la prueba, o 2. Morir al realizarla."

Al pensar mis opciones no veía otra opción, mis perseguidores se acercaban cada vez más, así que solo dije, "es quedarme aquí y enfrentar a los monstruos...

o tocar el espejo" y así lo hice.

En el momento en que toque el espejo, todo fue a negro...

Lo primero que recuerdo era el tranquilizante aire rozando mi rostro, la cálida luz dirigiéndose a mis ojos llamándome a despertar, en cuanto abrí mis ojos todo era borroso y nublado como los primeros momentos tras una particularmente difícil noche para dormir, intentando ponerme de pie me encontré un poco extrañado al no sentirme igual que antes, me sentía... igual, pero diferente al mismo tiempo como si algo me faltara y luego lo descubrí.

"Sombra muéstrate..." nada paso, " sombra…", aun nada, "así que la prueba ha iniciado"

Todo seguía nublado, pero enfocándome lo suficiente comencé a ver algo.

Una manta roja por el piso... no, era un campo rojo una llanura tan grande hasta donde llega la vista toda plantada con... flores?, si flores, más aún no pude evitar notar que tipo de flores eran, "ja...ja ja", una risa sin diversión que más enfatizaba lo extraño de la situación.

"Donde más podría encontrar esta flor en un lugar más presto que este, red spider lily, conocida vulgarmente en Asia como flor del infierno, que otro lugar más presto que el submundo para encontrarla, sigh...".

Liberando una fuerte exhalación no pude evitar recordar, como conocí la flor, como conocí su leyenda y que sucedió en ese lugar.

FLASHBACK.

estados unidos, costa oeste.

un viaje patrocinado por una estación de radio local para premiar al grupo que ayudo más a la ecología en la ciudad teniendo como meta fomentar la unión del grupo extrañamente fui enviado a observar y aprender del jardín y su cuidado debido a que Torrington repentinamente obtuvo un interés en obtener muestras de diferentes plantas (si…, claro, buen intento Boss, como si me fuera a creer que los dos ayudantes tuvieran que unirse al grupo, para ayudar a vigilar a este)

Al llegar pude observar un jardín botánico el cual era reminiscente de un antiguo templo japonés este viaje consistía en contarnos acerca de las especies de flora japonesa, además de disfrutar de diferentes paisajes de la cultura tradicional, todo el viaje fue un momento de lo más... aburrido, visitando pagodas (a escala), estanques observando peces, tras un rato nos dieron tiempo libre para disfrutar haciendo lo que quisiéramos yo por mi parte preferí ir a un mirador cerca de un lago, al sentarme, cerré los ojos y me relaje, pensando extrañamente en lo ocurrido desde barak, hasta que oí una voz, al escuchar esto abrí mis ojos y al observar en la dirección del sonido vi que era el mismo guía de turistas que nos recibió haciendo un recorrido diferente a diferencia de la última vez esta vez preferí escuchar a lo que este quería decir, "y aquí tenemos un increíble espécimen de una planta encontrada principalmente en los jardines de flores de los templos budistas en Asia", esta flor al observar vi que era una extraña flor roja, "su nombre es lycoris radiata, conocida vulgarmente como flor del infierno, debido a su tono rojizo y su historia 'y el guía de turistas decide finalmente el obtener una personalidad' con uno de los más opacos rostros solo pude pensar weeeee en tanto ondeaba una imaginaria bandera en el más sínico sentido de la palabra, "Cuenta que un joven monje budista, dedicado al estudio y la meditación, vio cierta vez en el templo a una joven de mirada dulce que visitaba el templo una vez cada año para orar honrando a Buda, y quedó enamorado de ella a primera vista.

Cuando la joven se iba del templo se descargó una lluvia torrencial que la hizo refugiarse debajo de un árbol, el monje la miraba desde el templo.

Pasó la lluvia y la chica se fue, pero el joven quedó pensando tan intensamente en ella que ya no podía concentrarse en sus deberes religiosos.

Tres meses y diez días antes que la joven volviera al templo, el monje enfermó gravemente de tanto amor, antes de morir cuentan que de su boca salió sangre.

Fue enterrado en un lugar soleado de la colina que circundaba al templo.

El siguiente otoño, cuando las primeras lluvias, apareció sobre su tumba una flor roja como la sangre del monje. La llamaron San-sa Hwa.

Es así que en los alrededores de los templos budistas prospera esta flor alentada por las lluvias y el sol de otoño.

Es creencia popular en Corea que quien cultiva esta flor en su jardín no será afortunado en amores, ya que ella representa el amor imposible o el amor no correspondido."

Al escuchar esta historia mi atención se encontraba totalmente capturada por el guía.

"Aunque si me lo preguntan, otra forma de entender la historia de la flor seria que esta es una representación, es un símbolo del deseo de encontrarse y amar a alguien, un deseo tan intenso que deja una huella en el mundo."

Escuche estas palabras intentando reflexionar en ellas en tanto veía al campo de flores, hasta que vi que habían dos personas, la primera Jenni Anderson una chica de ojos azules cabello castaño otoñal de blusa negra, falda y botas altas hasta la rodilla muy hermosa debo decir antes del incidente por el que termine viviendo en the center no dudaba un segundo antes de ir tras ella pero no ahora, no tras ver lo superficial que es, lo curioso de esto es que al haber pasado tanto tiempo alejado de las chicas por mi entrenamiento pude reflexionar y darme cuenta que solo perseguía chicas por el amor de amar a alguien, un simple concepto, me di cuenta que yo solo deseaba a alguien no superficial, alguien quien valiera porque piensa no solo por como se ve, y... diana una chica con corto cabello castaño claro, con dos clips purpura en su cabello y vistiendo su favorita combinación de una camisa de manga larga rosa con mangas rosa oscura, jeans azul claro que se detenían en sus rodillas y tenis rosa y blancos sin calcetines en ellos "ella es…, ESPERA…. wow, pero que?"

FLASHBACK FIN.

Tarde un tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentí en aquella ocasión. aún recuerdo que en tanto miraba a di... estupefacto ella de repente giro hacia su espalda, a mi dirección al notar mi mirada en ella, podría casi jurar que vi sus mejillas colorearse de un tenue color rosa y este saludo en mi dirección. Saludo el cual yo devolví con una sonrisa una la cual se sentía diferente, como la clase de sonrisa que se le da a alguien cercano, pero no a un familiar, la clase de sonrisa cálida que deseas dar y recibir de un ser que deseas mantener cerca de ti no importa la situación, el tipo de sonrisas de alguien a quien... amas.

Regresando a la realidad, viendo ese enorme campo de flores casi como un tendido de color rojo extendiéndose mas allá de donde la vista puede alcanzar, logré divisar algo, un par de objetos lejanos, decidí caminar en esa dirección.

Camine en ese basto campo rojo sin perder mi objetivo por lo que se sintieron como horas hasta que logre divisarlo, estos objetos eran dos estatuas, hermosas estatuas como aquellas de las antiguas musas griegas, estatuas de mujeres dionisiacas vestidas en atuendos antiguos constando de togas con rostros expresivos a los cuales podías mirar y perderte en su belleza, lo peculiar de estas era que parecían estar sosteniendo unos pequeñas urnas, cuando me acerque al estar a poco más de unos pasos de las estatuas un pequeño fuego se encendió en las urnas de las estatuas, este fuego era azul, casi negro, como un fuego fatuo una llama que más que verse cálida, daba la impresión de que al tocarte esta te quemaría congelando tu cuerpo esta llama parecía... espiritual, no malvada, no oscura, solo…, de otro mundo.

Mas allá divisé otras dos estatuas diferentes a las primeras excepto por estas urnas que parecían sostener, al fijarme en la profundidad otro par de estatuas, y otro, y otro más, decidí dejar la precaución atrás y seguir el camino de estatuas hasta que..."SPLASH…".

"...Eh...", miré hacia abajo, a mis pies y pude notar agua, un agua roja, casi vino tinto, pero no densa como la sangre y ciertamente no estaba ese aire cuproso de la sangre en el aire, vi hacia atrás de mí y pude observar... solamente el mismo camino hecho por las estatuas iluminadas por ese azul, decidí que volver no me llevaría a nada y preferí seguir, camine y camine, comencé a notar que el claro día que me acompañaba hasta ahora comenzaba a oscurecerse cada vez más y más al igual que el agua hasta que era un espacio oscuro iluminado por las llamas de las estatuas, lo único que se podía ver eran estas adelante y atrás y lo único que me acompaña era el sonido de mis pies en el agua hasta que me di cuenta que los sonidos eran cada vez más y más profundos, al ver a mi alrededor me di cuenta que me encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente al anterior, ya no me encontraba en un camino sino en un salón y las estatuas fueron reemplazadas por pilares con pequeños candelabros.

Adelante en este salón se encontraba una aterradora vista.

En frente de mí se encontraba una armadura, una de color oscuro como el carbón con púas en las rodilleras hombreras y en partes del casco descansando cómodamente en un trono de roca negra una roca tan oscura como la noche, sinceramente esta armadura, el cuarto, el trono, la iluminación y el ambiente daba más a sentir un aura como de un rey, un soberano guerrero esperando a su contrincante.

Al darme cuenta que este caballero negro es la prueba finalmente decidí preparar el restante de mi equipo, mi pistola, unas bengalas de calcio, algunas micro granadas de humo, algunas aturdidoras, algunas explosivas, y avance.

Al acercarme a 20 metros me di cuenta que no se movía parecía como si descansara, como si durmiera me preocupe y avance un poco más, al estar a 10 metros aproximadamente reacciono, repentinamente miro hacia arriba y un aura roja comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo delineados brillantes de color rojo comenzaron a aparecer sobre la armadura y sus ojos resplandecían con furia, en eso se levantó y saco su espada dirigiéndola en mi dirección.

prepare mi pistola una beretta 92 con cargador expandido de 20 proyectiles y una linterna con mirilla laser y mire a arriba justo a tiempo para evitar que el caballero partiera mi cabeza en dos con su mandoble rápidamente descendiendo para bisecarme, apenas conseguí tiempo para esquivar en tanto vi el acero destellar al chocar con el suelo y lo vi por un instante un leve momento donde la armadura no tenía defensa así que levantando mi beretta apunte y bum un agujero en todo el centro del casco, en ese momento la armadura se desplomo, finalmente pensé eso es todo?... meh supongo que, para un ser, el cual está en una era en que solo se usaban arcos y flechas esa armadura seria peligrosa pero no para una pistola, entonces me di vuelta para continuar mi viaje finalmente mi victoria que enemigo tan simpl...

gah..., un ardor en la espalda doy vuelta y está vivo?, pero como... continuaría con las preguntas pero el caballero se abalanzo nueva mente e intento cortarme la cabeza 'en serio que tiene este tipo con las cabezas' prepare mi pistola pero el caballero no me dejaba recuperar paso tras paso me igualaba y continuaba presionándome, pero porque, como es posible aun ahora puedo ver el agujero en el casco así que use una de mis granadas flash y cuando la pantalla de luz lleno el espacio pude recuperar terreno pero la armadura se desplomo... porque?

y... se levantó 'ya he dicho esto mucho...'PERO PORQUE...

bueno Martín piensa, piensa, piensa whoa, 'un mandoble casi me degolló' muy bien piensa, pero no te distraigas

bueno veamos, armadura vacía, pero se mueve, ataca, siento voluntad, pero no intensión 'decía esto mientras esquivaba cada tajo un salto un movimiento a un lado una voltereta hacia atrás, se mueve, pero no hay furia, sus movimientos son lentos... no, ... sus movimientos no son lentos son torpes como si dirigieran sus acciones, como si lo controlaran, como si…lo movieran, pero no es posible ya vi que no hay nada dentro de la armadura, talvez algo muy pequeño, pero como puedo llegar a... si...

corriendo hacia la armadura me prepare y justo por el yelmo... granada dentro... boom

...nada, pero donde esta…, no pedazos de carne, no sangre, no gritos... nada

bueno al menos... nooooo, pero... perooo…. pero por queeeee grite mientras se reconstruía

ni la granada explosiva funciona, lo único que funciono, la granada flash, ...flash... deslumbrar... cegar... un títere, pero entonces donde está el controlador, arriba no hay nada...donde donde donde y si el controlador está escondido en las sombras del salón y la granada flash lo deslumbro... estaría en.…. detrás de la armadura es el lugar más seguro.

claro detrás de la armadura.

ahora lo entiendo, todo está claro este títere no me detendrá, no más, el titiritero es mío y voy a regresar

me canse de dar vueltas, me canse de jugar, esta última misión es mi castigo y penitencia... por ella.

entonces corrí hacia la armadura, esquivando su mandoble lo pasé y antes de que se diera vuelta encendí una granada de calcio, la armadura se desploma y lo vi una pequeña criatura, diminuto realmente al verme este comenzó a correr, pero no más, levantando mi beretta y tres tiros eso fue todo... y... sí, no se levantó la armadura moviéndome hacia atrás caí en mi trasero riendo levemente quien lo hubiera dicho la máxima prueba para el rey sombra era una prueba mental no física

lo pude comprobar la prueba había terminado cuando mi sombra regreso y se hinco ante mí.

de pronto el espacio cambio lo que antes era un enorme salón real sin muros rodeado de pilares con antorchas ahora era un salón cerrado, a un lado del salón estaba el cuerpo del titiritero y la armadura.

dimití a sombra y active mi vista tanto el titiritero como la armadura parecían iluminarse con esa luz purpura y en el fondo un pasaje que solo se podía ver con mi otra vista y pues recordando mis habilidades decidí absorberlos.

je... gracioso ya no hay dolor al probar la armadura mi cuerpo se rodeó de un humo negro el cual se solidifico en un armadura un poco pesado pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con algo de entrenamiento decidí probar mi fuerza, me acerque a un pilar y lo gopee con todas mis fuerzas y casi no pude creerlo no solo no sentí dolor sino que pude atravesar el pilar destrozándolo como si fuera nada bástate sorprendente esos pilares parecen tan sólidos y pesados que parece que pudieran aplastar un tanque fácilmente.

decidí absorber al titiritero y lo que pude sentir cuando utilicé mi nueva habilidad fue que desde las puntas de mis dedos se deslizaban hilos no los podía ver, pero podía sentirlos decidí proyectar mis hilos hacia una de las rocas en el piso y pude ver como se levantaban, bien titiritero de sombras.

en fin, tras jugar un rato decidí usar mis ojos y buscar ese pasillo oscuro que descubrí la otra vez, el pasillo continuaba por un tiempo, silenciosamente esperé que la prueba no fuera de dos partes, no realmente creo que pueda sobrellevar otra batalla más, de hecho, no creo haber podido aguantar más de lo que aguanté en contra de la marioneta.

al final del pasillo había una escalera estuve subiendo como unos diez minutos hasta que alcance la cima, en esta se encontraba (para mi alivio) no una prueba era un enorme cuarto con agua que me llegaba hasta los tobillos con una superficie cristalina en la cual podía ver mi reflejo, a la distancia podía ver algo similar a un islote en el que había un altar, nada muy elaborado solo unos escalones de piedra que llevaban a una superficie plana de piedra todo esto tenía un aire místico, rodeado de naturaleza y en silencio en todo un escenario muy tranquilizante.

al acercarme pude notar que había una inscripción en la base de los escalones, escrito en un eslabón de piedra había una inscripción en la cual decía:

d wl txh kdv orjudgr oohjdu kdvwd ho ilqdo wh iholflwr hvwd ixh xqd suxhed sdud dtxhoorv ydolhqwhv gh frudcóq r txh qdgd wlhqhq txh shughu txh kdq ghvfhqglgr do delvpr srutxh wlhqhq xq ghvhr txh fxpsolu, sdud wl txh oohydv duuhshqwlplhqwrv, gd xq sdvr do iuhqwh b slgh wx ghvhr.

al activar el decodificador en mi reloj decía:

[a ti que has logrado llegar hasta el final te felicito esta fue una prueba para aquellos valientes de corazón o que nada tienen que perder que han descendido al abismo porque tienen un deseo que cumplir, para ti que llevas arrepentimientos, da un paso al frente y pide tu deseo.]

arrepentimientos... deseo... nada que perder, entretanto estas palabras se arremolinaban en mi cabeza recordé uno de mis mayores arrepentimientos.

FLASHBACK

sherbrooke Quebec

academia Torrington final del curso escolar

tras lo ocurrido en el viaje al jardín botánico diana y yo nos fuimos acercando poco a poco día a día nos hacíamos mas unidos hasta que una semana antes del prom iba en camino a pedirle a di que fuera mi pareja en el baile pero recibí un comunicado de center en el cual se me indicaba que se me había estado observando y aunque técnicamente ya no era Martín mystery lombard aún no se me permitiría estar cerca a di por lo menos no como yo esperaba pudiera estar, la pena era muy clara si me acercaba seria asignado al polo norte donde estaría tan lejos de di como se pudiera, obviamente no se atreverían a borrar mi memoria soy una característica demasiado valiosa para ser perdido eso se me dijo, traduciéndolo soy demasiado peligroso para ser libre sin un control o entrenamiento pero no lo suficiente para ser eliminado o cosechado (tomar mis células y tejidos para desarrollar sus propios agentes psíquicos) créanme no está fuera del reino de la probabilidad cuando se es como leí en un informe tras una de las pruebas espécimen único en su tipo, no creo que Boss permitiera que me cosecharan pero la cosa no se vería bien si seguía a di.

no pudiendo hacer otra cosa me fui alejando de di poco a poco sacando excusas para estar lejos de ella y evitándola a toda costa finalmente dos días antes de la graduación alguien invito a di ese idiota de jarod, pero no pude decir nada después de todo era yo quien la evitaba, lo único que pude hacer era soportar las ganas de golpear a jarod, pero al menos di era feliz.

tuve que ir al baile como asistente gracias director (pomposo, calvo, raro y molesto), observar a las parejas felices solo me hizo sentir aun peor hasta que vi a jarod entrar muy feliz con... Jenny?, no gustándome lo que vi me dirigí a él y levantándolo de la camisa le pregunte que donde estaba di, no hace falta decir que el entrenamiento con Boss el trabajo físico y el entrenamiento adicional con sombra fueron más que suficiente para convencer a jarod de no hacer nada estúpido, el solo me dijo que di parecía estar siempre triste y distante por eso decidió conseguir una cita que fuera según el mejor, tras esto se acobardo pensado que lo iba a partir en pedazos a golpes... y no estuvo lejos casi lo hago, pero me calme y decidí preguntarle donde estaba.

jarod solo se acobardo y me dijo que la dejo en la fuente de la academia.

lo solté y rápidamente me dirigí a la fuente apurándome logre llegar justo a tiempo para verla a punto de irse y la llame, al escucharme esta volteo y solo miro a la fuente en tanto intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos, al alcanzarla le tome suavemente de su hombro y solo abofeteo mi mano en tanto me miraba desafiantemente, justo antes de escuchar lo que estoy seguro hubiera sido el grito y regaño de mi vida coloque el dedo índice de mi mano sobre sus suaves labios y dije... "lo siento".

no sé si es por qué era lo que deseaba oír o fue la mirada de pena que tenía en mi rostro al decirle estas palabras, pero esto consiguió calmarla y dejarme hablarle.

"sé que lo que hice no fue correcto, sé que fue una acción cobarde de mi parte el solo alejarme de ti, quizá te hice sentir abandonada, pero…"

'en ese momento me dije que si no le decía la verdad todo sería peor, pero si se lo decía tampoco sería fácil así que'

"tenía miedo", decidí ir por el camino del medio, pero ese comentario pareció desconcertarla y enojarla, pero antes de que respondiera continúe.

"sé que no estarás de acuerdo con lo que te diré, pero no puedo decirte el motivo por el que me aleje de ti"

"solo puedo decirte que estaré en problemas si no lo hago y si continuo solo podre irme y desaparecer de tu vida, pero al verte allí en la fuente, al saber que te he causado dolor me dije... je, porque no, rompamos las reglas y enfrentamos las consecuencias,"

'al decir esto mire a sus hermosos ojos y no pude ver ningún movimiento como si di supiera. Como si supiera que lo que estoy por hacer o decir es muy importante para ella y para lo que significamos para el otro'.

"quiero que sepas que mi vida no significaría nada sin ti, y que si el día de mañana no estoy aquí es porque decidí que lo que siento es más importante en este momento que lo que debo hacer, que lo que dice mi corazón es al menos por este fugaz momento más importante que lo que dicta mi mente diana lombard..."

mi mente apagada y mi corazón latiendo a mil, en tanto veía esos cristalinos ojos verdes

"te amo".

en ese momento todo pareció ser una eternidad para mí como si todo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para detenerse en ese preciso instante, así que aprovechando ese momento donde todo estaba quieto excepto yo decidí cerrar ese espacio que nos separaba, ese pequeño y a la vez enorme espacio que había entre nosotros y la bese

debo admitirlo fue el beso más torpe que he llegado a tener, pero vamos cuanta practica he tenido hasta el momento.

como dije fue un torpe beso y al principio di parecía asustada o tomada fuera de guardia porque en ese momento ella respondió al beso y debo admitir que aunque éramos bastante torpes en besar a otro eso no evito que fuera uno de los más emocionantes, aterradores y mejores momentos que he llegado a sentir y estoy seguro existen quienes dirán pero que tanta experiencia tiene alguien tan joven como tú, pero les respondería con un vamos he luchado con todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales y alienígenas como para considerárseme inexperto.

en ese momento di rodeo mi cabeza con sus brazos en un tierno gesto, el beso duro solo unos momentos más y después de esto ninguna otra palabra fue dicha, ninguna otra palabra fue necesaria en esos momentos solo existíamos el uno para el otro.

pero ni los mas tristes, ni los más felices momentos duran para siempre.

en ese momento lo sentí.

ese momento, que si pudiera hubiera elegido durara para siempre termino.

"agente mystery"'

eso rompió la concentración de di y al mirar dio un pequeño paso atrás, no necesitaba verlos para saber en este caso dos agentes de center estaban detrás de mí solo pude pensar, 'al menos pude hablar con ella una última vez'.

me di la vuelta y lo que vi no me lo esperaba dos agentes de center fornidos y en trajes negros que los identificaba como center special ops (o cuerpos de operaciones especiales de center) y lo que me sorprendió por un momento, dos rifles prototipo que sinceramente parecían lo bastante fuertes para derribar un muro de un solo disparo y continuar con el siguiente, me miraban fijamente, esto duro un par de segundos hasta que me di cuenta: agente sobrenatural, espécimen psíquico adaptable altamente entrenado con conocimiento en combate. uso de armas y tácticas de combate, uso de armamento tácticas de emboscadas, guerra psicológica, tácticas de guerrilla, espionaje, inteligencia y contra inteligencia, colocación y activación remota de trampas, técnicas de interrogación y evasión de interrogación.

con todo esto center no podía darse el lujo de perder a un (espécimen) como yo, si rompía las reglas tenían que asegurarse que no escaparía.

en ese momento solo pude levantar las manos y decir, "no se preocupen no planeo resistirme", al ver esto di se asustó y tomo mi camisa, lo gracioso de esto es que pude ver esa chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos, después de todo aunque hayan borrado sus recuerdos al ser un investigador se aprenden ciertas habilidades casi de forma instintiva pude darme cuenta que se dio cuenta que cuando dije si desaparecería tenía que ver con ellos y que si no había hecho contacto con ella hasta ese momento es porque sabía que esto ocurriría.

solo pude verla en ese momento y le dije, "todo estará bien, te amo".

por primera vez en esa noche la escuche decir, "yo también te amo, Martín".

es un poco gracioso al verla en ese momento se veía más frágil delo que la había viste en toda nuestra vida, me sentí totalmente impotente cuando lo único que pude hacer fue agacharme a su altura besarla y decirle...

"adiós".

tras esto me gire y no pude voltear nueva mente hacia ella porque sabía en ese momento di tenía su rostro manchado por rastros de lágrimas en tanto solo podía observarme retirándome del lugar siendo escoltado por lo que parecen dos estatuas echas de puro musculo y portando armas que pueden fácilmente hacer estallar un tanque tan rápidamente que un globo se asustaría.

tras alejarme de la fuente al ingresar a uno de los corredores no ocupados por los alumnos los agentes ingresaron a un salón vacío nunca quitando la vista de mí.

"Boss quiere verle" escuche.

contactaron a center y en ese momento creí escuchar a alguien, pero en un salón cerrado con dos guardias armados hasta los dientes no creo que alguien los tenga tan bien puestos como para intentar escabullirse además estaba muy oscuro y vigilado como para intentar algo, en ese momento mi atención fue tomada de mí.

"Martín" era Boss al alzar la mirada solo pude ver cómo me miraba con clara decepción de mí, alguien una vez dijo es mejor pedir perdón que permiso, así que la confronte ella me indico que se me había advertido muy claramente que no debía tener contacto con ella, le indique que la amaba y no planeaba arrepentirme de mis palabras.

ella dijo "sabes que debemos borrar tu memoria?"

"jejeje si claro" le respondí.

"que significa eso" respondió, en tanto entrecerraba sus ojos lentamente.

"realmente crees que recién caí del zarzo? no hay forma en que center me borré la memoria y eso es todo. Sé que ante la insubordinación intentaran cosecharme"

"pero como…" esto pareció tomarla por sorpresa, pero continúe.

"realmente pensaste que no supondría que era un cómo me llaman espécimen demasiado valioso como para ser dejado libre con vida no seas ingenua Boss ellos nunca van a dejarme libre soy demasiado peligroso para ser dejado libre y demasiado valioso como para simplemente deshacerse de mi o borrar mi memoria, además dudo que con mis habilidades puedan incluso hacer eso ahora"

"a que te refieres" me dijo.

"simple realmente tras el despertar de mis habilidades ya deben haberse dado cuenta que el proceso de borrado mental no funcionara en mi he leído de casos en los que personas con habilidades sobrenaturales se involucran en lo paranormal y estos no pueden tener sus memorias borradas así que se les da un puesto como agentes, pero que hacer conmigo"

mirándome sospechosamente dice "que estas planeando Martín".

"simple estoy apostando poseo gran utilidad y capacidades avanzadas, no creo que se arriesguen a clonarme si hay una mejor solución así que les propongo un trato".

"y que es ese trato agente míster" una voz suena desde el comunicador de los u-watch de los agentes, y yo reconozco esa voz.

Boss parece sorprendida, pero yo "je..." solo suelto una semi carcajada.

"muy simple alto" uno de los altos miembros del consejo galáctico los cuales vigilan center con tal de asegurarse de que sus representantes en la tierra dirijan a la humanidad hacia la evolución y el avance.

"mi trato es este ustedes no me quieren suelto y experimentos de clonación no les aseguran agentes exitosamente clonados ni agentes leales en caso de tener éxito en clonarlos así que les propongo, déjenme mostrar mis capacidades a su máximo en una de las más peligrosas misiones existentes en este planeta, si tengo éxito me dejan ser y continúo siendo un agente de center si fallo muero y se quitan un problema de encima" solo hubo silencio tras ese establecimiento. hasta que el alto pregunto "y que misión es esa?".

una socarrona mueca de sonrisa y una palabra fue suficiente para responder a todas sus preguntas.

"gate"

je..., Boss parecía no creer a sus oídos, ni tampoco los special ops, gate una misión suicida en la cual center no ha tenido éxito todos los agentes enviados allí hasta la fecha escapan sin haber completado la misión traumados de por vida o mueren intentando cumplirla, nunca ha sido completada.

la misión en realidad es simple se cree que en esa cueva se originan todos los males del mundo la misión es cerrar la puerta a la cueva un par de portones dobles de madera y metal y destruir un estanque que hay dentro pero uno, ningún robot puede ser enviado por que parece como si la entrada a gate fuera una entrada a otra dimensión toda señal se pierde, la puerta debe ser cerrada por dentro y por fuera y el estanque llamado el ojo del mal el cual descansa en una cámara muy al fondo en gate debe ser destruida pero quien se ha aventurado ahí hasta la fecha no lo ha logrado.

así que, que me dice.

el silencio fue largo y ningún agente se atrevió a decir algo ya sabían que tenían nada que decir excepto Boss.

"que se supone qu..."de repente fue interrumpida

"trato hecho"

tras ser llevado a center, equipado, actualizado en la información que se tiene de gate, enviado y tras mucho esfuerzo haber destruido el ojo de agua, estamos aquí.

FIN FLASHBACK

'te amo' esas palabras seguían repitiéndose, así que pensando en esas palabras y por un momento en lo peligroso que sería realizar un deseo en el inframundo decidí pedir un deseo tan directo y tan vago cómo fue posible.

me pare sobre el pedestal pensé deseo otra oportunidad en la vida un segundo turno por un momento pensé en Boss extrañamente en caitlin y en di, entonces dije "deseo una segunda oportunidad en la vida".

y de repente todo fue a blanco.

Nota:

Es mi primer intento de histeria acepto crítica constructiva, cualquier crítica destructiva o comentario ofensivo será borrado


End file.
